


Fairy Tales

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at Disneyland where he plays one of the princes. His job is to make children smile, and he loves it. The one thing complicating his job is the huge crush he has on his handsome fellow prince Castiel... </p><p>Written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

Dean Winchester loved his job. And honestly, why wouldn’t he? One of the pros of working at ‘ _the happiest place on earth_ ’, was that the people whom Dean was paid to entertain were generally in a good mood. Granted, the whole dressing-up-as-a-fairytale-prince thing had been slightly bizarre to Dean at first, but after a couple of months of working here, he had gotten used to it.

He got to make children smile on a daily basis, and he got _paid_ to do it. Not bad at all. Besides, the amusement park was a fairly happy place, and on sunny days like today, Dean enjoyed every second of it.

And then there was the bonus, that one factor that made Dean love his job even more; his co-worker. The one that he was shamelessly checking out at this exact moment. While Dean had expected to have a hard time concentrating on the job with all of these princesses around, it had turned out that the biggest distraction for Dean was actually another _prince_. Now ever since high school, Dean had made peace with the fact that he liked the occasional guy, but whenever it happened, it always caught him by surprise.

He watched as the gorgeous guy, who was on the other end of the crowded plaza, was kneeling down next to a group of excited six-or-so year olds. They were listening to whatever story he was telling them, hanging on his every word. His handsome face was complimented by a mop of tousled dark hair and a pair of eyes that would put sapphires to shame. Dean sighed as he watched how the guy fondly grinned at the children. It had been a long time since Dean had fallen _this hard_ for someone… If only he had the nerve to actually _talk_ to the guy, that would have been really awesome.

“Sir? Where is your princess?” Dean was distracted from his ogling by a little girl with curly brown hair who tugged on the fabric of his pants to get his attention.

Dean smiled at the little girl, kneeling down in front of her so that they were the same height.

“Well, actually, she is very tired and she is _sleeping_.” Dean answered in an official tone.

He had to do his best not to laugh at the real reason behind it. His friend Jo, who was supposed to be the Aurora to his Phillip, had gone on a break for the third time in two hours. Apparently she’d gone to some wild party last night, which had left her with a hangover the size of the Atlantic Ocean. So hey, chances were that she was in fact sleeping somewhere, not even a lie.

“Oh… So now you have to be all alone?” The girl asked, biting her lip, looking sad at that idea.

“I guess so… Unless you would like to be my princess for a little while? How does that sound?” Dean asked, holding up his hand to the girl, winking at her parents who were watching from a distance.

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she put her hand in Dean’s. “Until you kiss her and she wakes up and you live happily ever after?” The girl summarized without taking a breath between her words.

“Yes, exactly!” Dean replied, holding in a snort.

More like; if she wasn’t back within the next thirty minutes, Dean would go find her and drag her sorry ass away from the coffee machine.

It turned out he didn’t have to take these drastic matters, because Jo’s familiar voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

“What is it I see here? Is someone trying to _steal_ my prince?” She said, throwing a grin at the little girl.

The girl’s eyes turned comically wide. “Wow! You woke up all _on your own_!” She squeaked, wagging a finger Jo.

“Yeah, well trust me, it wasn’t easy, kiddo.” Jo responded dryly, breaking character as she rubbed her forehead with one hand, the other pulling on the dress that she was wearing, making some effort to straighten it.

“It’s all good…” The little girl said, releasing Dean’s hand and smiling up at Jo. “You can be together and _marry_ now.”

“Yes, we certainly will.” Jo agreed as she playfully ruffled the girl’s hair.

The girl beamed at them, then waved goodbye as she darted back to her waiting parents.

Dean smirked at Jo, who looked white as a sheet. “Not feeling any better then, huh?”

“Ugh, shut up.” She groaned, adjusting her tiara. “I should’ve stayed at home.”

Despite her ‘condition’, Jo did try to play her part in the hours that followed. Dean did the same, although he often caught his eyes wandering to the beautiful guy with the blue eyes. When he did it one time too many, he suddenly felt how Jo smacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand.

“You have been creepy staring at that guy for _weeks_ now. For the love of god, do everyone a favor and just go _talk_ to him.” Jo complained.

And oh shit, had it been _that_ obvious? Did this mean that the guy knew too? Did any of their other colleagues know? This was so humiliating.

Before he could voice any of his thoughts out loud, Jo rolled her eyes at Dean, already answering his unspoken questions. “I’ve known you since we were in diapers, and I can tell that you want to _hit that_. So do something about it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jo.” Dean’s denial sounded unconvincing, even to his own ears.

“Of course you don’t. Go talk to the guy.” She countered. “And by the way… His name is _Castiel_. I heard him talking to that redhead who plays Ariel the other day, and that’s what she called him.”

Oh god. The guy looked like heaven and had the name of an angel on top of it. Dean’s eyes traveled from Jo to Castiel and back. Dean saw how the Cinderella to Castiel’s Prince Charming took off, possibly to take a break.

“Go! This is your chance!” Jo hissed, shoving at Dean’s shoulder as if pushing him in Castiel’s direction.

“But… I don’t even know what to _say_ to him!” Dean objected to his friends persistence. “I have no good excuse to go up to him!”

“You can chatter about the weather for all I care, I’m getting tired of seeing you drool over him all day every day!” As Jo made her point, she was lightly pushing Dean in Castiel’s direction again.

When Jo was in one of those moods, there was no going against her, and so Dean hesitantly shuffled to where Castiel was now happily talking to a young boy. Dean made his way past children, parents, trees and flowerbeds, but this short journey was still long enough to make him realize that this was a stupid idea. What the hell was he going to say to this guy? _Hey handsome, do you come here often?_ Dean’s stomach contracted as he imagined how that particular conversation would go. _Thanks, but no thanks._

Dean was about to turn right around like the coward that he was, when Castiel unexpectedly looked up from the kid, and looked Dean _straight in the eyes,_ blue connecting with green. And then Castiel _smiled_. Sunlight danced through Castiel’s hair, and Dean knew that this was the stuff that dreams were made of. This guy looked like an angel, was named after an angel, and _smiled_ like an angel. Dean never really had a chance to escape.

Castiel said his goodbye to the little boy, then curiously got up and took a few steps towards Dean.

They momentarily stared at each other, until Castiel greeted Dean with a quiet. “Hello.”

With that hello went the kind of smile that made Dean believe that maybe fairytales _were_ real.

“Hey… It’s Castiel, right?” Dean said in return, nervously fumbling with his hands.

“Yes, it is. It’s nice to meet you...” Castiel paused.

“Dean. I’m Dean.” Dean blurted out, feeling the blood rush to his face.

More staring ensued. _Great. Now what?_

“I eh… I don’t wanna bother you, but I saw how you were with the kids and I just… Just wanted to say… you’re good at that.” Dean heard himself utter, shamefully aware that this was his worst attempt at flirting in his entire career.

Thankfully, Castiel didn’t seem to notice.

“Thank you, Dean. It’s wonderful making them smile, isn’t it?”

And that was something Dean wholeheartedly agreed on. “Yeah, yeah it really is. That’s what I love about the job.”

Castiel chuckled as he seemed to remember something. “This morning I talked to a little girl who proudly told me that she had already kissed several frogs but never found a prince. She assured me that she was going to keep trying until she did find him, even though she found it disgusting.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Call me crazy, sometimes I’m jealous and wish I still believed in all that stuff.”

“Me too.” Castiel said, grinning at Dean. “They’re all very convinced that love at first sight is real, and that happily ever after is the only way to go…”

“Yeah… those silly kids.” Dean mumbled, crookedly returning the smile.

There was a brief silence. So it was going to be now or never…

The small talk had been simple enough, but Dean was at a bit of a loss as to what he should do now. Asking the guy out after only one conversation was way too straightforward, bordering on creepy. Walking away now would mean another day, or week, or even _month_ of pining. Decisions, decisions.

Before Dean could contemplate praying for a miracle, the miracle happened by itself.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I was actually planning to go get some coffee, Dean. You’re welcome to join me if you want.” Castiel said, an almost hopeful twinkle in his blue eyes.

Dean deliberated as he caught a glimpse of Jo, who was dancing ungracefully while being surrounded by a circle of kids who were all excitedly clapping their hands.

“Yeah… Actually, I think I can squeeze in a coffee break as well.” Dean answered.

They were about to head in the direction of the cafeteria together, when a small voice from beside them called “Are you two _together_?”

Dean froze in his tracks, as did Castiel, and when they turned around they were met by two girls, both of them staring up at the two princes with gleeful expressions.

Once Dean recovered from the unexpected question, he smirked down at the girls. “What makes you think that?”

The older girl, who appeared to be about eight years old, shrugged. “I don’t know, our uncle married his prince, and he’s very happy. You two would fit together, right Hanna?”

The older girl pulled the younger girl’s sleeve; Dean assumed it was her sister.

The girl named Hanna nodded fervently. “You two… should be _married_.”

Dean heard Castiel laugh beside him, and then Castiel squatted in front of both girls, whispering to them in an almost conspiratorially tone. The girls’ faces started to positively glow as Castiel said “If it were up to me, maybe someday _we will…”_

It was enough for Dean’s heartbeat to abruptly pick up its pace when Castiel looked back up at Dean and winked.

And no, Dean didn’t believe in happily ever after, or in witches, or kissing frogs, or all of that other fairytale nonsense. But _love at first sight_ … Dean thought that perhaps that was one thing he could afford to believe in…

~

Three months had passed since that first conversation between Dean and Castiel. Dean had found out a lot about Castiel since then, and one of the fun facts that he had learned, was that Cas loved _fireworks._ This is how they had ended up here, after work, sitting on a bench as they patiently waited for the park’s firework show to begin. It was dark, and a bit chilly outside, but Dean didn’t mind that one bit, since it gave him an excuse to snuggle close to Castiel. They had been dating for a while now, and so being this close was familiar territory.

They both watched the stars in the sky as they waited for the real event to start. When Dean felt Cas’ gaze on him, he turned his head to steal a quick kiss. Despite the cold, Cas’ lips were warm and inviting. Castiel pulled Dean closer as the kiss deepened, his hands tangling in Dean’s hair.

“It’s starting.” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips when there was a loud popping sound and the first rain of bright blue lights in the sky.

They broke apart to see how many flashes of green, purple and gold followed. It was beautiful, yet Dean soon found himself watching Cas instead of the fireworks, the flecks of light reflected in Castiel’s wide blue eyes.

“It’s almost _magical_ …” Cas softly mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his chapped lips.

“Yeah, it is, Cas…”

Castiel was way too caught up in the firework show to realize that Dean was talking about him, not the fireworks. And Dean was okay with that for now, since talking about his feelings had never been his cup of tea anyway. Instead, he kissed the top of Cas’ head and held him tighter.

If you asked Dean, ‘happily ever after’ was a bit of a dramatic phrase. Still, in this moment, Dean did know that he wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his life with anyone but _Castiel_ …

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
